The present invention relates to a chest for distributing food prepared prior to being eaten, such as cooked dishes or desserts. More specifically, the chest serves to store and present trays provided with culinary preparations; it can even be used for transporting the trays.
Such preparations are generally put onto the trays in a kitchen, and they are then transported by means of a refrigerated van before finally being unloaded and placed on tables in the premises where they are eaten, e.g. a buffet.
Firstly, it is necessary to have a refrigerated vehicle.
Secondly, unloading needs to be performed shortly before the preparations are eaten so that they are not spoilt by being stored at ambient temperature. Unfortunately, it is not always possible to know in advance the precise time at which the preparations are going to be eaten.
Thirdly, labor is required to load the van, to unload it, and to put the trays on the tables.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a food distributing chest which considerably minimizes the above-mentioned constraints.